Blue Haired Beauty
by Firearot
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are in highschool. Bulma comes to the group's school for her senior year. VB, GC, K18
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I would just like to say that I don't own DBZ. However I'm sure everyone would love to have Vegeta. ^.^  
  
Well, this is going to be your basic high school story. I don't really know where I'm going to go with this story, but I know some ideas will hit me. Mostly B/V, but there is some G/C and K/18. Lemons are going to be in this story, so be warned.  
  
".." talking '..' thinking  
  
A ringing just set off in Vegeta's ear, turning over to face the clock, he looked at the time. "8:30," he mumbled. Noticing that the annoying ringing was still on, he hit the off button and crawled out of bed just wearing a pair of boxers. Vegeta walked to his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and turned on the warm water. Vegeta grumbled something about cold water and took off his boxers to take a shower.  
  
Vegeta was a very well built teenager. He was only 18 and his whole body was covered in huge muscles. He had black onyx eyes that seemed like you could get lost in. His hair was charcoal black and stood straight up like flames. He was a very attractive guy, the only thing he didn't like about it was how girls would throw themselves at him just to be just girlfriend. It sickened him.  
  
Vegeta grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his body. He sneered, 'Monday, first day of school. Just a waste of my fucking time, hanging around Kakkarot and his friends.' Vegeta grabbed some clothes from his closet and got ready for school. He walked downstairs wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans. While walking in the kitchen, he saw his dad on the phone. Vegeta didn't have a very good bond with his dad.ok let's face it, they hated each other. Vegeta swore once he got out of high school he was moving out. He grabbed a bagel and walked out the door to get in his car.  
  
Vegeta looked at his black mustang and smirked. He loved his car; it took him a while to save up for it. Vegeta got in his car and was off to high school. Well about 15 minutes later he pulled up to the school. He parked in his assigned spot and looked up at the sign on the school building, Orange Star High. It was his last year, smirking he got out of his car. While closing his door, he saw a new car in the parking lot. 'Must be a new kid.' Vegeta locked his car and walked into the building. "Vegeta! Hey! How was your summer? I can't wait till football practice, can you?" Vegeta walked to his locker and ignored Goku.  
  
Goku walked up next to Vegeta and watched him grab his book bag from his locker. Goku was taller than Vegeta. He had spiky black hair that went in every direction possible. He had the same black eyes, however his eyes were full of joy and excitement. Goku was also built like Vegeta, however it seemed that he had less muscle than Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, did Chi-Chi tell you that her best friend since she was little is coming to the school?" Goku asked with joy. "No and I don't give a damn," Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta and Goku walked into the room behind them. Goku waved to Chi- Chi, who was sitting next to Krillin and 18. They were all sitting in the back of the room. Chi-Chi was Goku's girlfriend. She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her and Goku had been going out for about four years now. She just loved him and she knew he did too. Krillin was sitting at the table next to her with his girlfriend, 18. Krillin was rather short and he was also bald. 18 was sitting next to him. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Although she was taller than her boyfriend, she still cared for him a great deal. Krillin and her had been together for about two years. Chi-Chi had hooked her up on a blind date and the rest was history.  
  
Goku took a seat next to Chi and she started asking what he had done over the summer. Vegeta sat at the table to the right of Goku's, Krillin and 18 where to the left of Goku. They sat in the same spot for four years now. Vegeta pulled out his bagel and started eating his breakfast, while dazing out what the teacher was saying. If he had been listening he would have heard that there would be a new student joining their homeroom. There was a knock on the door, everyone looked at the door but Vegeta who was wondering why the hell he grabbed a bagel for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ok that is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review! ^.^ Firearot 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thanks for reviewing the ones that did. I was going to update yesterday but I got too lazy so yea. Once again I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door opened and a beautiful girl walked it. She had light blue hair that was up in a ponytail. If seeing blue hair was odd enough, she had beautiful blue eyes to match which made her hair bring out her eyes more. She was wearing a tight white shirt and blue shorts. Her shirt hugged her figure and showed off all her curves. She had a body any girl would dream of. Her name was Bulma Briefs, daughter to Dr. Briefs of Capsule Corporation.  
  
Bulma walked in the classroom looking at everyone that would be in her new homeroom. She spotted Chi-Chi in the back and waved, Chi-Chi just smiled in waved back. Bulma smiled as she saw all the guys staring at her, almost to the point of drooling. 'Eat your heart out guys, because you can't have me.' However Bulma spotted one guy in the back that was looking at his breakfast strangely.  
  
Vegeta just found out that his bagel was stale and he didn't want to eat it anymore. He turned around seeing an open window behind him, smirking. As he was about to throw the bagel away, Goku hit his arm. "Hey Vegeta, what do you think of Bulma?" The bagel missed the window and bounced off a table, which then hit the wall. The gang was now watching this bouncing bagel from the black lagoon. After the bagel hit the wall, it came to the right and hit the teacher on the head making her fall over.  
  
Everyone in the room was laughing, Bulma just stood there shaking her head wondering if this guy did that on purpose. Vegeta and the gang looked at the teacher, who was trying to pull herself up while holding onto the desk. Ms. Ring was a very stupid teacher, so maybe if they were lucky enough she wouldn't do anything. Ms. Ring picked up her glasses that fell off of her face, "Wow did any of you see that bird that flew in through that window? Vegeta close that window, that was hell's bird I tell you hell's bird!"  
  
Vegeta just stared at her for a moment then turned around to close the window. It was only then when he turned around did he notice this new girl standing in the room. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched her with a grin on his face. "O.K. class we have a new student, her name is Bulma Briefs," Ms. Ring announced to the homeroom. Bulma waved and walked up to Chi-Chi. "Hi Chi-Chi, it's so cool to be going to the same school again!" Bulma was introduced to everyone, when Bulma turned around and looked at the guy who had thrown the bagel. "Who is that?" she asked. "Oh, that is Vegeta, he is a big asshole," said Chi-Chi. "Hey, he is my friend Chi," Goku said sadly. "Yea, he can be really mean but he hangs around us, you just can't take everything that he says seriously," nodded Krillin. "So it looks like I have to sit by him, huh?" Bulma asked. Chi-Chi nodded and started talking to Goku again.  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta. 'He can't be too mean, he is really hot.' "Can I sit by you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just stared at her and nodded. Bulma sat down next to Vegeta, "Hi I'm Bulma." "That's nice, just don't talk to me and piss off," Vegeta spat. Bulma was shocked, no one had spoke to her like that before. She was no going to let this happen again. Soon the bell rang to go to first period, everyone got up and walked to the front of the room and grabbed their new schedule.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, that was is chapter 2. I may do another chapter later today, I don't know. I recently bought Spirited Away. I can't tell you how many times I have watched it, Haku I think, is so hot. ^. ^ Please review. Firearot 


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say, I'm very sorry for not updating. It's time for research papers at my school. I would just everyone to know, I'm glad to say it's almost done. We turn them in about the middle of February. So I should be back to updating again. Any who, I'm sick now and I have nothing better to do. So enjoy!  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of the day finally rolled around for Bulma. Bulma was at her locker getting her books so she could do her homework once she got home. She pulled out her math book and thought back on her first day of her new school.  
  
Flashback  
  
Well, first period wasn't that bad. She ended up having science with nobody she knew. Her teacher was an odd ball, though. Mrs. Redina had problems and serious ones. She talked about her newborn baby the whole day. She didn't teach a single thing the whole class. Bulma liked babies, she really did, but this was one conversation she could do without. Mrs. Redina would say how her baby would start to throw up and she didn't want that on the carpet. So she would catch it in her hand and other weird stories like that.  
  
Next was math, another class with no one she knew. Bulma shrugged her shoulders thinking 'Maybe it's because I'm so smart in math and science.' She smiled to herself and thought back on the class. Ms. Twingle was another weird one. Well I guess she wasn't crazy weird, more like had problems in her head. First thing she did when everyone sat down was scream at them. Bulma had looked another the class to see what others were doing. Everyone was just sitting there, listening to the teacher scream her head off. Ms. Twingle was saying they were stupid and didn't know anything. She was continuing with they would never do anything in life, that they were worthless. Bulma had just shook her head and stared at the clock for the class to end and soon.  
  
Bulma had social studies for 3rd period. When she had walked in the room she saw Vegeta and Goku. She jumped with joy, someone she could talk to. Well kind of. Goku wasn't all that smart and Vegeta wasn't that nice to her during homeroom. She ended up sitting next to Goku and Vegeta sat behind her. Their teacher was Ms. Bambria. Now Ms. Bambria was a rather large lady in her mid 50's and she had a fast food bag attached to her hand the whole class period. She would be talking about Japan and what not, while spitting burger and fries onto the class. Lucky for her, she wasn't on the first row. However she knew she would have to get to this class early, nobody wanted the front row anymore.  
  
Lunch had finally arrived. When she walked into the cafeteria, she spotted Goku's wild hair immediately. Vegeta had walked past her and sat down at Goku's table. When Bulma walked up to the table, Chi-chi had sat down next to Goku giving him a kiss on the cheek. Krillin and 18 came and sat down next to the couple. Vegeta was across the table from everyone. Bulma sighed and seeing that was the only spot left, she sat down next to Vegeta. Lunch seemed to blow by so quickly. Chi-chi, 18 and Bulma talked about their classes. Vegeta and Goku had piled food on their plates. Bulma had watched them eat all the food in shock.  
  
5th period rolled around and Bulma had study hall. 'Study hall, why do I have this class? I don't need any help.oh well just another free period I guess.' Bulma walked through the door, only to see Chi-chi. She shrieked with delight and ran over to Chi. Chi had hugged her and they sat down at a table. She remembered pulling out a magazine and started to read when Chi had slightly nudged her. Bulma turned her head and looked at Chi. Chi had nodded her head to the table next to them on the right. A guy was staring at Bulma. She remembered smiling at him.  
  
He got up from his seat and walked over to Bulma. She studied him as he walked her way. He was about 5'8" with short brown hair. He had beautiful dreamy looking light brown eyes. He looked rather muscular, most likely on a sports team. He flashed her his bright, white smile. "Hello beautiful, my name's Dustin." She had blushed at the comment. "I'm Bulma." He grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Bulma blushed again, while taking her hand back from Dustin. The rest of the period, she flirted with him.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi looked at their schedule and saw they had reading together. When they walked into the class, the noticed the whole gang was there. They all sat in the back of the classroom. Chi sat next to Goku, while Krillin sat next to 18. Vegeta was off by himself in the corner on the room. Bulma looked around and saw Dustin. He was in the middle row; she smiled and sat down with him. She looked back to Vegeta to see him sleeping; she shrugged and turned back to Dustin.  
  
A guy walked in with two girls on his arm, he was rather tall. He wasn't anything to impressive, but to those two girls, I suppose he was. He had black hair down to his back. He had black eyes and two scars on his face. He sat down in the front row with the two girls on his lap. Dustin had whispered in her ear saying that was Yamcha. The teacher didn't seem to care. Ms. Small was very weird. All of her teachers were odd balls. Well maybe not Piccolo, who was her study hall teacher. He never did tell them his last name.  
  
This lady was another story. She had short blond hair that always got in her eyes. She would just brush it back and it continued to get in her face. All she did was talk about love, sex and death. She had a small water fountain in her room that would make you have to go the bathroom so bad, but she never let you leave the room.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Bulma shook her head and closed her locker, while putting her book bag on her shoulder. Today had been a weird day. She walked out to the parking lot, which happened to be by the football field. The football field was in a hole making the parking lot up higher. Krillin was talking to Goku while they threw the ball around. Dustin and Yamcha were doing drills. 'Football practice,' Bulma smiled. 'Those pants that they have to wear never make a guy's ass look bad.' Vegeta ran down the field and caught a ball, which was thrown to him at the 40 and he was on the other 30. It was a great catch. Bulma looked over Vegeta from above. He was wearing black shorts and no shirt. She could tell from where she was that he had a great looking body, muscular arms and chest with a very nice six-pack.  
  
Bulma turned away from the field and walked over to her car. She got out her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. While setting her stuff in the seat next to her, she closed the door. Bulma put her keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Her light blue Z4 BMW pulled out of the school and she headed towards home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok, done. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it. I may update tomorrow, since I am sick. I always can't find anything to do when I am, but of course I can when I'm not. Oh well. Review please. Firearot 


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty then, I think it's about time I updated again. One more week until the research papers are due, which means more time to update. Well to start things off I don't own DBZ. I do own all the teachers in the story exact Piccolo. I also own my character Dustin. I think that is about it...so on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The past few days had flown by for Bulma. She didn't know where the week had gone, it was already Friday. She smiled remembering homeroom this morning. She was jumping with joy when Chi-chi had told her that tonight they would all be going to the Dragon Ball Club. She couldn't wait till 5th period so she could ask Dustin if he wanted to join them. Bulma sighed happily at the thought of Dustin. She had only been at the school for a week and she knew he was going to ask her out. He was the nicest guy she had ever met. Everyday he commented on her outfits and how they looked wonderful on her.  
  
"Miss Briefs will you please stop daydreaming and pay attention," said Ms. Bambria as she spit hamburger everywhere. Bulma was disgusted as a piece of meat and bread landed on her desk. Bulma turned around to hear Vegeta chuckling to himself. She gave him the 'shut the fuck up' look, well more like a glare and turned around back to the teacher.  
  
Vegeta just watched as the fat ass caught Bulma dazing out and smirked. Looking up at the clock, he noticed they had about 4 more minutes till lunch. He just watched Bulma for the rest of the period. She was smiling to herself, writing on a sheet of paper with a pink pen. She would giggle every now in then and get back to writing. It killed him with curiosity, 'What is she writing? Not notes, that is a given...' Vegeta was still wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the bell rang until Goku poked him in the side. "Lunch, I love lunch time! It's the greatest. I get to sit next to Chi and eat!" Goku beamed with excitement. Vegeta just rolled his eyes as he got up and walked to his locker to throw his stuff inside. He was drowning Goku's voice out when out of the corner of his eye he saw Bulma. She was giving Dustin that note she was writing and he kissed her on the side on her face. Quickly making a fist with his right hand, he turned his head back to the doors to the lunchroom. Why the hell was he so mad? He didn't like her she was hideous. That blue hair everywhere, now who has ever heard of a person having blue fucking hair?  
  
Bulma skipped up to their table and sat down next to Vegeta. Even if it was next to Vegeta, it was her spot. She was about to say hello when she noticed he was obviously thinking about something. Goku had Chi-chi on his lap, whispering something in her ear. She would blush and giggle giving Goku a couple of peaks on the lips. Bulma just sighed and got up to get something to eat. 18 was talking to Krillin about tonight and who's car they would be taking. By the time Bulma sat down with her lunch, Goku and Chi-chi calmed down and everyone but Vegeta was talking about the club. Lunch seemed to go by rather quickly and she was in study hall before she knew it.  
  
Her and Chi-chi sat down at their table, Chi-chi pulling out her math book so Bulma could help her. Dustin had walked in and pulled up a seat next to Bulma. Flashing one of his pearly white smiles, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So what time do you want me to meet you at your house?" he asked. "Well, the other guys are coming at 8. So my guess is around that time," said a very happy Bulma. He gave her another smile and a quick hug and got up from the table to sit at his assigned one. Bulma just sighed happily and rested her head on Chi's shoulder. "He is so cute." She was lost in another world that is until Chi-chi snapped at her about her math. Bulma came out of her own little world and the rest of school passed extremely slowly.  
  
Chi-chi and 18 didn't come over until 6:30, which only gave them an hour and thirty minutes to get ready. Chi-chi was doing everyone's make-up with Bulma doing everyone's hair. "So, Dustin is coming along too." Bulma nodded happily, "What do you think I should wear 18?" "I don't like him...he seems to much of a goody goody." Bulma playfully hit 18 on the arm. "Well, I like him so who cares, he happens to be very nice." 18 just shrugged and continued looking through Bulma's closet. "Whatever makes you happy Bulma," smiled Chi-chi. "Shit! We only have an hour left, we had better hurry up," Bulma said while looking at her clock. Quickly the girls picked out their outfits and did their make-up.  
  
Vegeta pulled up to Bulma's house with Goku and Krillin in his car. The guys got out of the car as another car pulled into her driveway. Dustin parked his red jeep and got out of his car to meet the other guys at Bulma's door. Goku knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. Mrs. Briefs opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Why don't you all look nice? Come in Bulma and her friends will be down in a few." Mrs. Briefs closed the door once all the guys walked in. Still smiling, she winked at them and walked off. "Such handsome boys." Dustin looked at Goku, Krillin and Vegeta. Goku was wearing a blue shirt and loose jeans. Krillin had on a white shirt and blue jeans. Dustin turned his head to Vegeta to see him in a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. "So where are you going baka, church?" Vegeta said commenting on Dustin's clothing. He was wearing brown pants and a brown belt with a white button down shirt. Dustin just smiled nervously and hoped the girls would get down soon.  
  
Chi-chi and 18 were the first ones down saying that Bulma was coming down in a minute. Chi-chi was wearing a light red shirt that said 'kiss me'. The shirt showed off a decent amount of cleavage and hugged her upper body wonderfully. She was also wearing a jean mini skirt. She had sparkly clear eye shadow on and a red lipstick that matching her shirt. She had her black hair twisted up in chopsticks.  
  
18 was wearing a sparkling blue halter-top. The shirt hugged her nicely. She was also wearing tight black pants. Her hair was the same; she didn't feel like doing anything special to her hair. She never did feel like doing anything to her hair. Her blue eye shadow matched her shirt and she was wearing strawberry flavored lip-gloss.  
  
Bulma closed her door and walked to the staircase to see all her friends waiting for her. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," she said while walking down the stairs. She was wearing a short black tank top with a camo miniskirt. The whole outfit hugged her body perfectly. The tank top showed off a ton of cleavage but was still decent looking. Her blue hair looked like a wavy ocean. She just had a ton of black eyeliner on and a dark shade of red lipstick.  
  
Bulma walked up to Dustin and gave him a hug. Before they left, they all agreed that Bulma would be in Dustin's jeep with everyone else in Vegeta's car. Everyone got in the cars and Vegeta and Dustin drove off to the club. 'Kami she looked beautiful. Damn it what am I thinking? I just need to find someone at this club, I'll get her off my mind once I find someone decent to look at,' Vegeta thought as he drove off to the club. Chi-chi was cuddling up to Goku, while talking to 18. Krillin was next to Vegeta, turning around every once in a while to stare at 18. Goku and Krillin couldn't believe how nice their girlfriends looked.  
  
Bulma sat in silence as Dustin drove behind Vegeta to the club. "You look very nice tonight." Dustin finally said. "Thank you," she said smiling back at him. 'He does know we are going to go to a club. So why did he dress like he was going somewhere really nice. Bulma what am I talking about? He just wants to look nice. He wants to be a gentlemen and not some punk like everyone else." Bulma just shrugged and sat back and listening to the radio, he had jazz on. She didn't think anyone listened to jazz except her parents. Finally they were at the club. Vegeta parked in front of the club and everyone got out. Locking his car, he got in line to get into the club. They were lucky the line was short, because they got there early. Bulma was about to get out of the car when Dustin grabbed her arm. "Bulma I want to ask you something." Dustin said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok. That is the end to the chapter. I may update tomorrow or later tonight. Anywho, enjoy and review. Firearot 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, it snowed today so I don't have any school. I'm so happy I thought I would update. There are a couple things I want to say about the story before I continue though. First, I don't like Dustin just like a couple of you so he isn't staying long. He is actually my ex-boyfriend. He ended up dumping me for someone three years younger. So I'm getting rid of some stress by making fun of him. Second of all, ... I forgot...no I remember now. I've been thinking about another story to do. I can't wait to begin writing it so I'll be updating this one more to try and finish it. Even though it isn't anywhere near being done, but oh well.  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma turned to Dustin, who was still holding onto her arm. "Yes, what is it?" Dustin shifted in his seat some due to nervousness. "Um...I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of going out with you?" Bulma sat in silence for a couple minutes, the guy hardly knew her. 'Maybe I'll just give the guy a chance.' Bulma smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Sure sounds fun." Dustin gave her another one of his pearly white smiles and got out of the car. After closing his door, he helped Bulma out and locked the jeep.  
  
Bulma walked into the club with the group. Dustin said he would be right back and walked off. "So what took you so longer Bulma?" asked Chi-chi. "Well, he asked me out, it surprised me though since I'm new but hey fine with me," said Bulma happily. Vegeta turned his head away from Bulma; he couldn't help by have his mouth open for a few seconds. However he quickly put back on his frown and crossed his arms.  
  
Goku and Chi-chi went off dancing to Nelly's 'Hot in Here'. 18 and Krillin walked off to find a table to sit at and enjoy the music, neither of them being big dancers. They would just watched Goku step on Chi-chi's feet every now and then. Vegeta had walked off to the bar to order a beer. Bulma looked around for her new boyfriend, not seeing him anywhere. She started walking around to look for him. She finally gave up and sat down with 18 and Krillin. That is until something caught her eye, Dustin's poor taste in club clothing. He was off in a corner talking to someone who she couldn't see. It looked like Dustin was handing him something, maybe a piece of paper. She couldn't tell what he was doing.  
  
Before she could get up and walk over to him, he had turned around and walked back over to her. Dustin walked up behind her and gave her a hug. "What were you doing over there? You were talking to some guy," asked a curious Bulma. "Well...um," he didn't think she would have seen him. "I was making a plan for you and me later in the week and he was going to pick something up for me," he quickly lied. 'Now that is a little odd, maybe he was going to surprise for me.' Bulma just shrugged off the uneasy feeling and asked Dustin to dance.  
  
The night was almost over and the group was getting ready to leave the club. They had all said their goodbyes and got in the cars. 'Vegeta seemed more piss and off by himself then usual. Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow. I don't know what I'll do, I have all weekend.' Bulma thought as Dustin drove her home.  
  
When Dustin pulled up into her driveway, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her lips. Bulma gave a nervous smile and got out of the car. He had rolled down the window and yelled out to her, "I had a wonderful time tonight, I'll see you again tomorrow." By the time she realized he said he wanted to see her tomorrow, he drove away leaving her alone in her driveway.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Bulma woke up to the sun shinning through her window and on her face. Bulma got out of bed and looked at her block. 'Oh shit. I really slept in today.' The clock flashed 12:24 in red numbers. Sighing, she walked over to her bathroom to take a shower. Once she got out, she wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body. Right when she was about to take out her toothbrush her phone rang. Quickly walking over to her phone, she picked it up on the three ring.  
  
"Hello" "Hey Baby B its Dustin." 'I already have a nickname. Cool.' "Hey, what's up?" "Well about tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this nice restaurant called Blue Moon?" "Sure it sounds nice Dustin." "Alright I'll pick you up at 7." "Sure alright." "Ok, see you then, bye." "Bye."  
  
A guy in the shadows was next to Dustin when he put down the phone. "So did she say yes about dinner?" said the man in the shadows. "Yep, I casted and hooked her. She caught my bait," said Dustin. Both Dustin and the man began to chuckle evily.  
  
After Bulma hung up the phone, she walked back over to her bathroom. 'So much for seeing Vegeta today. I guess if I have time I could call him and ask what was up with him yesterday.' Bulma just shrugged and began to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once she was done and dressed in little blue pants that said 'Princess' on the butt and a white shirt that showed off her stomach, she went down stairs to get something to eat. After searching the fridge, she found left over pizza for yesterday. 'I guess my parents ordered pizza without me.' Thinking about her parents got her to wonder where they were. "Dad! Mom! Anyone home?" Bulma yelled into the empty home. It wasn't till then that she noticed the note on the door of the refrigerator.  
  
Dear Bulma,  
  
Your father and me have gone on a trip to Europe for a few weeks. We would have told you last night, but with all the excitement of you going out made your father and me forget. How silly of us to do something like that. Now have a good time with you friends and we will see you in a while.  
  
Love,  
  
Mon and Dad  
  
'Well, that is great. They are gone on a trip to Europe and they didn't take me.' Bulma pouted but remembered her date with Dustin. She put her pizza in the microwave and set it on reheat. 'After I eat, I'll watch TV for a while and then I'll get ready to go out.'  
  
Vegeta had been awake for a while but didn't feel like getting out of bed just yet. Last night was still replaying in his mind. Dustin had asked out Bulma. He didn't like that guy, he was to...to... to perfect. Every time he thought about the guy with Bulma, he got uneasy feeling in his stomach. 'Ok, so maybe she is a little attractive but why should I care? It's her fucking life; it has nothing to do with me. Hm...maybe I'll find some air- headed bimbo and ask her out to dinner tonight. Maybe I'll go to that Blue Moon place, I think I remember them having good food.' With that Vegeta got out of bed and thought on who he could take to the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I would like to say that I also don't own Nelly.  
  
Ok done with chapter 5. I bet you are wondering who Dustin was talking to? Well, I know and I'm not telling just yet. ^.^ Hehehehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to update soon. Review and enjoy. Firearot 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I think it's safe to say I haven't updated in like forever. I know one reason was because Fanfiction stopped working on the Internet I did have, so I had to get something else as well. Um... I also went out of town the week before that happened, so I had to catch up on two weeks of stories and I believe because of that I didn't want to write. So now I'm on spring break and all my friends have left me. =( So now I have no distractions and more time to write. Sorry for the delay and on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma stood in front of her closet, her finger on her chin. "What should I wear? I feel like wearing something ... sexy." She smiled as she continued looking for something to wear. After about fifteen minutes, she sighed and turned her head to look somewhere else, a black shimmer caught her eye. Turning around she walked over to what she saw, reaching out to the object she pulled out a black dress that sparkled. Bulma held the dress up to her body, she didn't remember when she got it but it was perfect.  
  
"Oh I really love this dress," Bulma said as she did a small spin in front of her mirror. The dress was sleeveless and had a rather low v-cut. The back of the dress dipped down to her lower back leaving it exposed. The dress also stopped at mid-thigh. She wore black high heel shoes that wrapped around her ankle and lower leg and ended in a bow. She blue hair was down and curled at the ends. She make-up so light, she didn't do anything to special. Bulma made a small giggle looking at the mirror one last time before going downstairs.  
  
Vegeta had finally gotten out of bed and found his junior year yearbook. While yawning, he flipped through his grade trying to find some decent girl to take out tonight. "This is so boring, there is no one that is worth taking out somewhere." While turning the next page, he spotted one girl with brown shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. "I guess she will have to do. Even though she is as stupid as a brick." Vegeta looked around his messy room for his phone. Growling at his own mess within his room, he walked over to his bed throwing blankets and pillows over his head. Not finding it beside or on his bed, he walked over to his table. "Hmm, it has to be here somewhere." Moving fast food bags and plates, he searching the dirty table and chairs. He grunted not finding it anywhere near the table or bed. Vegeta crossed his arms angrily and started tapping his foot on the floor. While in the process of doing this, his foot hit something and made a beat noise. "Haha, I found you. Damn fucking phone, thing causes me too much fucking trouble." He picked up the phone that was underneath a shirt and looked for the phone book.  
  
Bulma's doorbell rang at seven just like Dustin said. She quickly walked downstairs and rushed over to the door to let Dustin inside. When Bulma opened the door, Dustin walked in with a bouquet of red roses. "They're so beautiful." Dustin handed the roses to Bulma and smiled. "Of course, they don't even compare to you." Bulma blushed and took the flowers to the kitchen. After putting them in a vase, she placed them on the living room table. "Thank you Dustin."  
  
Dustin took Bulma's hand and led her out the door. Bulma closed the door and locked it. She turned back around to Dustin. She watched Dustin get in his car and finally noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a white button down shirt and dark brown pants. He topped it off with a nice light brown tie. Bulma quickly hurried over to his car and got in. Dustin leaned over to her and gave her a small kiss on her red lips. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of his shower with a towel around his waist. "Alright, I call Ashley and now all I have to do is get ready." He threw the towel on the floor and walked over to his dresser to get a pair of boxers. He opened the first drawer and looked around. Smirking, he pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and put them on. Vegeta walked over to his closet, which was surprisingly clean compared to the rest of his room. He pulled out a black shirt and pants. After putting the rest of his clothes on, he looked in the mirror and smirked. For the few times that he did dress up, he admitted he looked nice. Even though he did prefer baggy jeans and a muscle shirt. Vegeta quickly grabbed his car keys and hurried out the door.  
  
Dustin and Bulma walked through the doors of the Blue Moon restaurant. They got seated over by the window, which had a beautiful view of the ocean. You could also see the lights from the houses along the beach, which made the ocean glow a beautiful color. About ten to fifteen minutes later, Vegeta walked in with Ashley. He was already regretting coming out tonight. First of all this place was expensive and second, she was already getting on his nerves and fast. The whole drive to the restaurant all she did was talk about her hair. Also and how, and he quoted, 'how like she was like the best like cheerleader like ever'. Vegeta rolled his eyes just remembering the conversation.  
  
As Vegeta and his date were walking to their table, he spotted Bulma and Dustin by the window. He made a small growl; he knew he didn't like Dustin because something was uneasy about him. However there was something else he didn't like, maybe it was seeing him with Bulma that got him mad, that or it could be the weird feeling he had. Was it jealously? He quickly shook his head of that thought, why would he jealous? Vegeta sat down at his table, which was a few tables away from Bulma's. He sat in a seat facing hers so he could see what was going on. He was surprised that she hadn't noticed him yet. Vegeta picked up a menu and looked at what he was going to eat.  
  
Bulma was having a nice time so far. The place was nice and they had a great view of the ocean. Also, once she picked up the menu, she noticed that her favorite meal was on there. She was so excited; she was going to be having lobster. She had no clue that Blue Moon was a seafood place. Dustin smiled and was about to ask her if she was having a good time, when he spotted him. "I'll be right back beautiful, I just spotted an old friend and I would like to say hello." "Oh sure, be back soon." With that said Dustin got up from the table and walked over to his 'old friend'. When Bulma went to look to see whom it was he was nowhere to be seen in the restaurant. 'Now where did he go?' Bulma thought.  
  
Vegeta looked up just in time to see Dustin leave the table. He watched him go into the kitchen and saw another guy walk up and follow him through the door. His eyes grew into slants, something was going on and he didn't like it. Vegeta looked over to Bulma, he watched her look at the ocean and smile. He continued watching her until his food came. He began eating his salmon and acted like he was listening to his date's conversation. "So like that was when I told him to like get his hands off of me. So I then like hit him as like hard as I could. He like fell on the floor and his like face got like red," that was as far as Ashley got before Vegeta drowned her out with his own thoughts about Dustin and that guy.  
  
"Did anyone see you walk in here?" Dustin shook his head, "She didn't suspect anything." He laughed, "I can't believe she actually thought I was going to say hi to an old friend." Dustin and his 'friend' were outside in an alley. They took the door leading outside from the kitchen. "So do you remember the plan?" Dustin laughed and pulled out a bottle from his pocket. "Of course I remember, this is going to be the best hit yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that is the end of chapter six. I hope I didn't leave you off in a bad spot. ^.^ Lol. Anywho, enjoy and please review.  
  
Firearot 


End file.
